Young DREAMER
Young DREAMER is the twenty-first episode (the first segment of the eleventh episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and 186th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title of this episode made a reference to an episode in Love Live! Sunshine!! anime series, as a title, 未熟DREAMER (Mijuku DREAMER in Romaji). It will be paired up with "If We Had Rainbow Wings". In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six went to examine Snowblossom’s dreams and found one of the object color which is part of the rainbow, which is the Green Dreamcatcher, that belongs to Lloyd. Production This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, one month and ten days ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on TV3 in Malaysia on September 7, 2019. Synopsis As the Ice Emperor and General Vex wants The Dazzlings to destroy the Ninja and the Mane Six, Fluttershy meets a captive Princess Luna. Meanwhile, the Ninja and the Mane Six went to experiment on Snowblossom’s dreams, but the thing is General Vex and Sonata Dusk are spying for them and ruined the night! It’s up to the Ninja to make the Princess of the Snow feel comfortable. Plot Cole tells a few young children about Zane and Aspheera using puppets he had made from paper and sticks, resulting in one child fainting while the rest flee from the room, screaming. Cole complains to Kai, Nya, and Jay about what had happened, to which Nya reminds him that their adventures did not seem to be appropriate for the children. Suddenly, Uthaug comes up to them, holding a piece of green cloth, which they found out it's from Lloyd before they soon state that he is now alone and that they cannot help him. Meanwhile, Lloyd discloses to the wolf (whom he later nicknames 'Red') about what he had been through regarding his father. As the wolf scales a rock nearby, Lloyd remarks that it was nice to get his insecurities off his chest despite the fact that the two had only just met awhile earlier. He hears the tracker of the Titan Mech beeping again, and takes it out, noting that it is close by. Lloyd and the wolf then run in the direction marked by the tracker. The scene then cuts to Lloyd and the wolf continuing to follow the tracker, when they reach a canyon. At first, the wolf is scared to traverse the dangerous landscape, but Lloyd manages to persuade her. As the two ventured further, they are met and attacked by a Giant Eagle. Lloyd and the wolf try to defend themselves but soon find they are cornered. They manage to find an ice cave to hide in but had damaged the tracker in the progress. He soon notices a figure further into the cave, only to find that it is the mech before looking around to see some camping resources, and then sees a screen before activating it with jump cables connected to a battery. It plays a message from Zane, who states that he doesn't know how many days it has been since he was banished to the Never-Realm while also relaying that during his time, he had been repairing the mech, but was unable to finish, and had given up hope on ever being rescued. He soon asks the viewer to relay the message and tells P.I.X.A.L. that he loves her. Lloyd is saddened by the message, but comes to himself, promising to finish what his friend started. He decides to fix the mech using his Elemental Powers, then goes outside to defeat the giant eagle, scaring the wolf in the process before he managed to persuade it to join him on the mech. After that, he sets out to find Zane. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Clemmy - Andrea Libman *Clemmentia - Lauren Jackson *Dreamy - Advah Soudack *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Subble - Andrew Francis *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Yukiko - Michelle Creber *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *Young DREAMER (Transcript) Locations Visited *The Never-Realm **Great Lake **Giant Eagle's Nest ***Cave of Egress *Cushion Micro-Realm **Field of Fibres **Blanket Pit Trivia *'Narrator': Snowblossom **This is the first episode where Snowblossom narrates the title card. **It is the tenth female character to narrate the episode title, the first eight were Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadance, Nya, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. *The episode was confirmed by Jim Miller in his tweet. *This is the second episode to be dream-based, the first is "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?". *Pinkie Pie breaks a fourth wall when she says that her story is appropriate for "5-13-year-olds" is a reference to Ninjago or My Little Pony's target demographic. **Another thing is that she mentions the word "Brony" in one of her lines, meaning that she refers to the male characters who is a fan of the My Little Pony television programme and range of toys. *Sorla is seen in the episode but does not speak. *Twilight, Snowblossom and Akita enters the same cave that the Ninja and the Mane Five enter the Never-Realm in "The Northern Light of Friendship". *Kai and Nya defeating the Dust Mite is similar to how they defeat the Geoatomic Rock Monsters in "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea". **However, the main difference is that a mix of Fire and Water can make the Rock Monster shrink, while it can cause the Dust Mites to disappear into thin air. *The Titan Mech is fixed in this episode. *When Vex tells the Ice Emperor about the violet winged unicorn, the latter pauses for a moment and appears perplexed, almost as if he knew the stranger was Twilight and who she is. *Akita controls the Titan Mech in this episode. *Princess Celestia is mentioned in this episode. *When Yukiko tells the Ninja that she lost her birth parents due to Boreal freezing all the people is a reminiscence of how Harumi lost her birth parents in the flashback of "Game of Masks", during the the Great Devourer's rampage through Ninjago City. *The music where Twilight was crying about Fluttershy is the reprise version of B.B.B.F.F. *Rarity is the fourth pony who get the Forbidden Scroll, thus becoming an Harmonic Alicorn. *Lloyd’s Dreamcatcher is the fifth object that is needed to bond with the Rainbow Generator. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The plot of this episode is similar to the original Ninjago episode, "The Message". However, there are several differences: **Pinkie Pie telling the story of how Zane accidentally destroys the Rainbow Generator and The Dazzlings banish Fluttershy to the Never-Realm, rather than Cole doing this. **The Titan Mech detector from "An Unlikely Ally" is used in this episode. **Twilight, Snowblossom and Akita found the Titan Mech instead of Lloyd, due to him being inside the bed most of the time. **Fluttershy and Princess Luna record the final message, rather than Zane, since he appears in this episode. *The scene where Vex finding out about the violet winged unicorn and the Ice Emperor unleashed Boreal to destroy the village is similar to how he tries to destroy the green-outfit stranger in the original Ninjago episode, "Secret of the Wolf". Errors *Snowblossom's voice actor, Ali Liebert, is misspelled as Ali Leibert. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_Young_DREAMER_Title_Card.png